Zero
by Hitomisure
Summary: Nagisa, their teacher, suddenly wants Youji back for retrain and sends one of her units to get him. What does Natsuo do if he doesn't want to seperate from his dear Scarify?


**Fanfiction**

**Project : Loveless**

**Zero**

A boy with straight green long hair walked slowly through the dark room. He sighed and dropped lying on the bed feeling bored. Half of his mind was worried about his Fighter. He and the home owner just left the house without telling him.

"It's boring and….lonely when Natsuo isn't here with me."

His fingers unconsciously and gently rubbed the line of Zero mark on his lower back. His cat ears and tail flicked to the past memories. Though, it had been several years, it's still fresh in his mind like yesterday. He only knew that he had to survive every painful lesson for someone he would meet one day.

The day he met his Fighter was the best day in his life. It's like a great reward for everything he had done in the class. Nagisa-sensei said that the Fighter was harder to create than the Scarify. He agreed since they knew every art of word for fight. So, they had to learn like a bookworm, while Scarify just gave of order and received the entire pain for them. But he wasn't sure with his unit, since it's already hard to make the body feel no pain, feeling and touch.

"Sometime, I really wonder how he feels when I order him……well other than being happy to obedient."

His mind flashed to his sensei and the day their unit were abandoned. Was she really tired of them? She really didn't want them, anymore? So, she just created another pair of those old women for replace them?

He didn't know how long he fell asleep without knowing but a big hand on his mouth waked him up. His neck was threatened by a hand knife but he didn't care. This stupid head thought he'd be afraid of this little kitchen tool? Hell, no. He'd really be happy to have it slid in his skin.

"Don't move, kid or I'll hurt you." His voice sounded like he's around twenty years old man.

'_Why don't you try, old man. Show me some guts.'_

The young one bit the hand hard and quickly ran to the door. He smirked with a painful scream. His eyes just flicked with excitement when the blade slashed his back. Warm blood rapidly soaked his white shirt but he didn't feel a thing and didn't care. He just lay on the ground with a big combat boot on his back.

"You ask for it, kid!"

His small body was yanked up and shoved against the wall. Heavy punch hit his face and stomach, yet he didn't cry out. His body wouldn't let any pain sinking in. Just beat him as much as you wanted but you'd never get any pleasure from his scream.

He looked a bit disappointed when the man noticed and stopped. But, at least, he wasn't beat to death without knowing.

"It's good that Nagisa-sensei wants you back alive, kid. It'd be fun to kill you."

"Oh….so, you're one of Nagisa-sensei's students like me. Where's your partner, then? I really wonder what's your name. Senseless?"

He mocked bravely and didn't mind to get another kick in his stomach. He just licked the blood off the corner of his mouth. Though, it kept seeping out and slid down, he didn't care.

"Shut the hell up, brat."

The boy really wanted to give more of his smart words but his mouth was gagged. His eyes were covered with leather blindfold tightly. His arms were tied against his sides by thick leather belts. His wrists and ankles were locked with leather cuffs that had big chains linking together. His neck was wrapped with tight leather collar which also had a big chain hooked on it.

He felt strange a bit with the situation he's in. It's not the first time he's trapped in sadistic bind like this. He just never experienced it outside the battle. It always came when he accepted it for his Fighter.

"Now, let's go."

He unconsciously made a small shocking sound when he was yanked up by the chain cruelly and dragged out of the room. When the air he breathed turned colder, he knew he's outside. And he's being pulled on the wide bold shoulder.

_Natsuo….Where're you? I don't want to be separated from you……_

_Natsuo…._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Street at the central of town was in chaos with people and stores that still opened. Two figures walked slowly on the foot path and passed the crowd, carefully carrying the bags.

A boy with long curl red hair peered inside his bag and smiled. His cat ears and tail swatted with happy mood. He was going to give it to the most significant one in his life.

The other was taller and had long straight blond hair was smiling and smoking silently. It's the first time he spent some time with one of the Zero unit and he liked it. Maybe, he'd bring his cute Loveless out more often.

"I know you want to do more than that, pervert."

"It's not nice to say that. I help you choose a gift for your beloved one." He said playfully.

"Haaaiii……" The boy dragged his voice. "What did you buy for Loveless?" He asked with smirk.

"Not telling."

"Whatever. I--!!"

His word was interrupted and hands unconsciously dropped the bag. There's a sound that the stuff in the bag was broken, but he didn't care. His body suddenly stopped and shook. His eyes widened shockingly while cat ears turned back and down. The entire of red fur stood up. The other turned to look puzzlingly at him when he's left to walk alone.

"What's it, Natsuo?"

"S……Something………Someone's touching Youji. He……..He's in pain……so much pain….and….uncomfortable….." He replied and tried to stop his body from shaking.

"Then, let's go back."

The boy nodded and grasped his bag before running after the Fighter of Loveless. He cursed himself for didn't stay with his partner and got the Beloved to buy the gift for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door was banged opened, and a small figure rushed quickly inside the room. The other taller one switched on the light. Everything was a mess. But they ignored it and looked shockingly at the splash and lines of blood on the wall and floor.

"Youji!!"

The Fighter of Zero unit called and looked around before rushing inside the bathroom. He came out with half disappoint and urgent look when it's empty.

"Soubi! He isn't in the bathroom!!"

"The kitchen, too. Can you sense where he's?"

"……..Yeah! He isn't far from here. Let's go!"

The young Fighter said and ran out the room. The owner of the room looked at the blood again, before closing the door and locking it. He didn't care much about the Zero but he just couldn't let this incident pass by without doing anything. It's like the time he'd invited them to stay with him. Somehow, he knew it's someone from the school. So, it'd be a good chance to watch the battle.

'_Just hope that kidnapper hasn't reached the school, yet. I surely won't go there no matter what. Anyway, Nagisa-sensei abandoned them before, so why she wanted him back now. She wanted to train them again? Creating another Zero unit would be harder than practicing the old ones, especially the Scarify.' _He thought while running after the other young Fighter.

"Youji!!" Natsuo called and looked around. "Let Youji go, you f—king bastards!!"

He stopped when he caught a sight of pair of two men and his beloved Scarify. His furiousness raised when he saw a long line of blood on his partner's back. He screamed again, when his Scarify was shoved on the ground and was stepped cruelly.

"Youji!! Who the hell are you!!? Let him go now!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One man, around twenty, was standing and leaning against a big tree in the lonely park. The cold wind licked short blue hair and pale skin face. The light of the moon made two earrings on the left ear and lower lip flashed. Dark leather cloth was swallowed in the shadow. But silver chains on the neck, wrists and waist stood out. Green eyes looked up at the other man walking to him with a small boy on his shoulder.

"What take you so long?"

"This kid just asked for it, so I played with him a bit. You can't blame me, Ray."

He said irritatingly and shoved the said one down on the ground violently. His big hand pushed short blond hair up a bit. His blue eyes looked annoyingly at a small moan of the bound figure. He turned to look disgustingly at the blood on his white sleeveless shirt and brown vest. His black combat boot moved quickly as sour mood and kicked the owner of the mess in the stomach.

"Why didn't Nagisa-sensei create a new pair instead of using this useless brat?"

"I hear that Zero's hard to create more than the other unit, especially the Scarify. He feels painless and cans endure nearly every kind of pain in the battle."

"Hn, whatever….I think that gift makes him die easier and quicker."

"Anyway, it's not I care but you seem to slash him quite deeply." The blue haired one noticed a long line of blood on the boy's back. "Let's go, Jake; Nagisa-sensei wants him alive."

"Whatever…."

Jake held the boy up on his shoulder again, and walked after his partner. But they were stopped by an angry voice.

"Youji!! Let Youji go, you f—king bastards!!"

Careless stiffed with that harsh call and turned around to look at the owner of the voice. The Fighter of Careless cursed and said with annoyed voice.

"You'd have some manner to the elder, brat. Here, want this, right?"

He roughly shoved the said thing on the ground for a second time. Combat foot stepped on it like before.

"Youji!! Who the hell are you!!? Let him go!!!"

"Well, it's Nagisa-sensei's wish, not us. We don't mind to kill you since Sensei didn't say anything. So, step back and say goodbye to your Scarify."

"Well, that's really cruel for talking and doing that to those little kids, gentlemen." The long blond haired man said amusingly.

"It's also none of your business, Beloved." Jake snapped.

"Oh, I just did as my master told me." _'Always do everything clear and neat.'_

"So, you're going to fight for Zero's Scarify, though you're not the Fighter of Zero unit?" The long silent Scarify of Careless said curiously.

"No, I won't. It's Zero's business, not mine. I just watch." The Beloved smirked.

"Hn, coward."

"Stop it, Jake." Ray ordered and his Fighter just did. "Our name's Careless. So, you're offering a battle, right?" He turned to look at Nutsuo.

"Hell yeah!! I won't let anyone take my Youji away!!"

"Accept." He turned to his partner. "Get ready, Jake."

The annoyed Fighter groaned but did as told. He stepped up to stand before his Scarify and the bloodied boy.

"Engage Systems." Natsuo said strongly. "I'll be on automatic."

"Yeah, what else you can do, kid." Jake mocked but the other ignored him.

Natsuo's serious in this battle since it's the first time he played _'Automatic'_. He waited silently and kept staring at his bloodied partner. The other pair started ceremony engage chant and motion. Jake cupped Ray's face up. Their eyes were closed.

"Our name, the name we share, is _'Careless'_. We live without caring. We live without interesting. We'll banish you out of our blank world." They said in unison.

"Defense!!" Natsuo shouted and got unseen barrier up. So, a hidden power inside _'Banish'_ word wouldn't touch him.

"Release and crash them with the full world!"

Everything all around melted and moved like a painting blanket. It changed to be the thousand darts and shot at the enemy.

"You're good, kid. Defense! Turn back and become the needle rain!"

'_Damn, he uses my attack and turns it back to me!'_ "Defens--!!"

But, it's too late. His wrists were cuffed in a leather bind with long big chain. He hissed with its heat but didn't let his guard down with the next attack.

"White, rises and shoot at them."

"Deny. Dark air, rises and defenses with the fire shots!"

Nutsuo quickly added. Thick air suddenly waved and blocked the entire of white shots. They turned to be the fire rain and attacked as a second order. His words were faster than Careless would expect. And the Scarify was also bound with the same bind.

'_That kid is smart and learns quickly. He used one power for defend and attack in the same time. So, it saves the time.'_ "Are you all right?" Fighter turned to ask.

"Get him." His Scarify just nodded and ordered.

Soubi also thought the same and knew more than the Careless did. First, Nutsuo blocked the attack with _'Deny'_. Next, he used _'Defense'_ instead of straightly said _'Attack'_ for covering his next attack. And, he used the same kind of thing to destroy _'White'_. White and Flame were used for chasing dark away. So, it could destroy each other with their equal power.

Yet, the boy still got an unpleasant result. That Careless unit was just like the meaning of name. They didn't care to protect their hostage from burning rain. Soubi's sure Natsuo knew but he didn't say anything and kept concentrating with the battle. The boy believed that his Fighter's tough more enough to endue that pain.

"You own me very high price, stupid old men." The boy smirked. He defended another attack and turned back with more powerful words.

"The tears of water……" He called. "…….spread and disappear before resurface again, with thunder light!!"

"Turn back and capture him in the bright light!"

Jake ordered the thunder before it would shoot at his unit. He changed it to be the light needles and send them back to the boy.

"Deny and let them pass. They're nothing. Turn them back to nothing."

Surprising words got the Careless off guard. The boy used _'Deny'_, so he didn't let the attack captured him. Yet, he still let the attack pierces through him before made it disappeared. He only hissed softly and smirked widely, though he got a heat leather collar around his neck.

"You're Careless, so it's really suit you both."

Before, they knew what the Fighter of Zero unit meant, they're wrapped in an unseen force and dropped kneeling on the ground. They cried when the leather collars and cuffs bound them.

Nutsuo tricked them with his second and third sentence. He didn't order _'They'_ in the second sentence for being harmless. He used it as an attack. He said _'Noting'_, so it'd be unseen. And he just attacked them with the third sentence. What an unexpected move and trick.

"Dark, come down and make everything quiet……"

Now, it's time the boy used words against the elders. A vision moved and turned black. It wheeled, became the long point thorns and shot at their enemies.

"…..spread and cover everything in the white world."

Zero ordered next. They turned white and spread like a blanket. It wrapped around the Careless and left only their head to be seen.

"Shoot!"

The thorns appeared from the white sky and shot at their enemies. But the only thing Nutsuo heard was his Scarify's scream.

"Youji!!!?? How dare you……."

Natsuo screamed furiously and looked unbelievably with what the Fighter of the other unit had done. He used his Scarify as a shield.

Soubi also felt the same and looked sharply at the disgusting pair, especially the Fighter whom laughed nearly madly.

"Forget that we're Careless? That means we care no damn thing, especially some bored rules of the battle."

Jake smirked. He dropped a chain that holding his hostage and let him slid lying on the ground. Thorns disappeared and there wasn't any wound but Youji coughed the blood out.

"Fight with honest or I'll kill you myself."

Though, the Zero unit wasn't Soubi's concern, he couldn't watch this unacceptable doing silently. Battle was an art of word, not a straight physical fight.

"You can't since you're Ritsu-sensei's obedient dog. You won't step in till that boy's down and the battle's end." Jake mocked and provoked the other up.

"You want a rough fight, then get it, you f—king bastard!!" Nutsuo shouted and declared his attack.

"Banish them from everything with the tolerant of beautiful petals…." The other didn't understand his words but they did when he said next. "……that bloom from their own living blood like the needles of their full sin."

Though, Careless knew the pattern of attack but he wasn't quick enough to translate un-straight words. So, the older Fighter could only defend.

"Kill him, now Jake!!"

Jake could hear Ray's order clearly and he's willing to do that. He knew they're going to lose. A white blanket started to wrap around his Scarify. Bloodied-Needles kept shooting out of their skin.

"As you wish, Ray. Bloodied-needles, turn down, shoot down, wet him, and froze him like the beautiful snow."

'_Again, he used Zero's word and power for his attack. Maybe, he's less creative more than Natsuo. What a lame Fighter. He's good at first but seems never experiences a crisis situation. That's why Nagisa-sense never wins Ritsu-sensei.'_ Soubi thought and smirked.

The boy handled the attack easily. "Heat, raise and lit everything with crimson flame, then cover and burn everything with…." Lips parted to smirk and said the last unexpected word. "…..ice."

"Wha--!!" _'Ice!? Not flame!!?'_

It's too late for the older Fighter to defend. The big ice stacks suddenly shot up and trapped them inside. A white cloth wrapped the entire of Ray's body. A lather blindfold covered his eyes while the boy's bounds disappeared.

Their skin was burned with the cold of ice. It slowly tortured them in every second. The trapped Fighter looked warily and frighteningly at the boy whom walked in with pure evil smirk on his young face.

"More. Burn them more and erase the entire heat from everything, except my Scarify. Keep going till there isn't any sound's heard."

He ordered his ice and looked amusingly at the sight of pale painful faces. It got paler and paler till it's lifeless. Then, he ignored them and kneeled down beside his dear partner.

'_He used creative and beautiful phrase instead of saying 'die'. Interesting.'_ Soubi thought for the last sentence. _'It's gentle and soft but deadly in a hidden meaning.' _

Soubi looked at Nutsuo whom gently removed every bind from Youji and hold him against his chest lovingly. He's impressed with a new side of the boy.

Normally, he's always a sadistic boy in gentle and soft way. He wasn't serious in the battle like Youji. He'd also fight with the same emotion and loved beautiful word and vision. His attack either came out in positive way or sadistic way.

But, his first _'automatic battle'_ was different. His fighting style and the way of using word changed. He's rough, straight and attack with the full of power and seriousness. He created his art of word and puzzled it more than he usually did. So, it proved a deadly result in every attack. He's ever cruel, violent and sadistic more than the time he fought with him.

His eyes slid up to look at the Careless unit. He guessed it wasn't the first time Zero killed his opponent. So, he still could smile happily like that. Nagisa-sensei's lesson would really be rough and cruel. The Scarify might get a crueler training than him.

"Let's go back and tend his wound." He said and the boy nodded. He let him helped holding his Scarify.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Midnight**

Purple eyes opened to look lazily and sleepily in front of them. They widened a bit with the familiar curl red hair and sleeping face. Lazy mind noticed that its body was half lying on the bed with the other figure.

"Don't move too much or your wounds would open."

He stiffed a bit and turned to look at the owner of the voice. He carefully slid off the bed, though the other had said that.

"When did I come back and what happened? How long did I sleep?" He said while walking to sit on the chair, at the opposite of the table.

"All in once?" Soubi said amusingly and went to get a glass of cool milk for the boy. When he sat, he replied.

"Natsuo battled with Careless, won and brought you back. You had slept for day and the half of this night."

"Alive or dead?" The boy asked quite in excited tone.

'_What kind of that alien question and looks….'_ "Yes, very painful way."

Like the boy's satisfied with the answer, he smirked with sadist look. The older Fighter raised an eyebrow with the boy's soft low laugh but didn't say anything. Sometime, he really wondered what got this Scarify's head.

"He does know me well, so he knows what to do. I really want to order him myself. It'd feel good to say those deadly words."

"Indeed."

Soubi said calmly and hoped his cute Loveless would know him well, too. He gave a small box to Youji without saying anything. The other just eyed him distrustfully but opened it. His eyes widened a bit and looked at a chocker in his hand silently.

"What a lame joke of yours, now? A gem cross is broken and metal tag is unattached." He pointed at the front and middle of the black leather collar and the said tag. They're only the chains that still perfectly in their place.

"Your Fighter had brought it for you but he incidentally dropped it when he felt your pain."

The boy gave an 'o' sound and looked down at the present with rare gentle smile. "So, that's why you two left me alone."

"And, I shouldn't do it. I'd ask Beloved to buy it for me instead."

A pair of arms came with quite shameful words. Nutsuo hugged his Scarify from behind. Youji shook his head and scratched the remained gem off before placed the collar around his neck.

"Hey, it still has a trim of silver line and the chains still are in places, so it's cool."

The Scarify smirked and kissed his Fighter's hand gently. He really liked his present. It came from his partner, after all.

"I'm sorry for not being with you."

"Yeah. But you kill those old men, so I forgive you."

"You're so kind, my lovely Scarify. I'm happy you like it and it's really cool on you as I expect." Nutsuo purred and whispered in Youji's cat ear.

"So, what'd be my returned gift, hn?" He said with coy smirk. "What'd you like, my beloved Fighter." He just played back in the same seductive way.

"A kiss would be great, huh? Not much for asking, right?"

"Hell, no."

Youji smirked, tilted his head up and captured the other's lips with his. Natsuo just gleefully kissed back and slid tongue in his partner's mouth. He just ignored the silent watcher and pulled his Scarify up on his feet. His arms wrapped around the lean body tighter while he kissed deeper. Though, they couldn't feel anything but they still enjoyed a moment of staying closely together.

"You two already cross the line?" Soubi asked with calm smirk.

"We never have that line." Youji broke the kiss and glared back at the older Fighter. "We just always do whatever we want."

"You don't feel anything." He pointed out the truth and raised one eyebrow.

"It's still fun to do it and see a surprised face."

Natsuo playfully said and kissed his Scarify, again. He slid down to nuzzle Youji's neck when he leaned his head aside.

"Well, then it's good to see a surprising motion but it's a bed time. So, quit seducing each other and go to sleep." Soubi said easily and dropped the opened box in the bin. A new cigarette's lit.

"Whatever, father" They said in unison and walked to the bed.

When the room was silent, Soubi switched off the light. But he did know the long haired boy was still awake while his partner wasn't.

"So, you'll order him to kill them, though you're in a good state?" He started with his light curiousness.

"Hell, yeah. They just ask for it, so we just played with them. Maybe, the next time, you would let me kill you? But that'd make your cute Loveless cries. That poor boy has to stick with a pervert like you, eh?" The younger one just replied in amused tone.

"Don't say like Ritsuka or I'll see you cute, too." Soubi smirked and said playfully.

"Hey, I'm already and always cute. Thank you very much."

"And the kawai one should be a good boy and sleep already."

"Mou, you just like to kill my fun after you have just provoked it up."

"It's fun, so you can't blame me."

"Shi, whatever."

Youji said annoyingly but smiled when Nutsuo hugged him tightly. He moved closer and nuzzled his face on the other's neck. And a few minutes later, he finally fell asleep.

'_They're really cute.'_ Soubi thought and turned back to smoke silently.

…**. – END - ….**


End file.
